


假车

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 与多特蒙德的主场比赛之后，卢卡斯在停车场看到了正在等他的格里兹曼。





	假车

**Author's Note:**

> 他们告诉我不能欺负进球的小队长，那就欺负卢卡斯吧

 

 

灯光有点昏暗，他刚从球场的通道里走来，使劲眨了眨眼睛适应停车场的环境，辨认着模糊的环境往他停车的方向走，幸好剩下的车不算太多。

卢卡斯打开副驾驶门把球包扔进去，又绕到驾驶座，在开门之前注意到了旁边眼熟的车子，以及眼熟的人。

 

格里兹曼在驾驶座上睡着了，裹着的那件巨大训练外套和座椅融为一体，兜帽扣在头上，只露出下巴的小半张脸，要不是卢卡斯眼尖还真发现不了他。

他走过去敲敲车窗，没反应，又敲了敲，里面的人干脆翻了个身背对着车窗抵御噪音的侵袭。卢卡斯翻了个白眼，只好摸出手机给他打电话，听着铃声响了好一会，格里兹曼才不情不愿地去够扔在副驾上的手机。

“……喂？”他的声音黏黏糊糊的，估计连眼睛都没睁开就按了接听键。

“看你窗外。”

格里兹曼疑惑地转过头拉开遮挡视线的帽子，这下他总算清醒过来了。

“……你那是什么表情。”

“相信我，你突然接到一个电话让你看窗外，然后看见一张贴在车窗上的大脸你也会是这个表情的。多么标准的恐怖片情节。”金发前锋按开了车锁，示意卢卡斯上车。

卢卡斯撇了撇嘴抱怨着，却还是上了车“什么鬼会长成我这么帅。”

“倒霉鬼。”格里兹曼打开了棚灯，转过头看向身边的卢卡斯，“检查完了？怎么样？”

“不太严重……可能吧。”年轻人抓了抓头发，又补了一句，“队医说明天要再仔细检查一下。”

比赛结束的时候年轻的后卫感觉腿明显有点不对劲，下了场就被队医拉去检查了，格里兹曼采访回来找了一圈，才知道他受伤了，隔了这么久突然跑去队医那也很奇怪，就干脆把车停在卢卡斯的车子的旁边守株待兔。

 

“把车门关上啊。”

“啊？哦……”手伸出去了一半，卢卡斯才反应过来不对，“我关什么车门啊，这么晚了都早点回去了，我没什么大事。”

然后他就看见金发前锋像看白痴一样的表情，看得他一头雾水。

“我送你回去。”

“我自己开了车啊。”

“你腿伤了开什么车，是嫌不够严重吗。”

“没那么夸张。等等，你在这等我就是为了这个？”

“不然呢？”格里兹曼的语气颇为嫌弃，一边周围低头在周围来回翻找着不知道从口袋里掉在哪里的车钥匙。

卢卡斯眨了眨眼睛，用了一秒消化这句话的意思，然后揽过小个子前辈在脸颊上亲了一口，看对方毫无反抗的意思又得寸进尺地压上对方的嘴唇，一下，然后又一下，直到这些轻吻变了含义。

 

马德里这两天的气温有些低，在车里睡了许久的金发前锋的嘴唇也带着点的凉意，他便贴上去，耐心地轻轻舔着两片樱红色的唇瓣传递着温度，然后顺势着用舌尖扫过光滑的齿面，试探着更进一步的探索。得到了已经闭上眼睛的人顺从的应允，微微张开嘴迎合亲吻，唇舌便更亲密地交缠在一起，扫过敏感的上颚，勾出一声闷闷的鼻音。

而吻还在继续，金发前锋的手不自觉地缠上了后辈的脖子，在后颈裸露的皮肤开始沿着脊骨轻轻地抚弄撩拨，轻柔的酥麻触感让年轻人的更加急切地掠夺着的空气。

他一只手插在格里兹曼卷曲的短发里，扣着他的后脑和他接吻，另一只手作为回报似的从松散的外套下摆钻进去，贴上腰部柔软的线条。

对于现在这个温度来说，怕冷的法国前锋实在穿得多了点，在连着摸到两层衣服之后，卢卡斯终于懊恼地分开了两人黏在一起的嘴唇，把头埋进格里兹曼的颈侧，轻轻地吹气，“你到底穿了几层……”

“我冷啊。”金发小个子理直气壮地回答，却憋笑憋得微微颤抖。

被取笑的年轻人直起身来愤愤地盯着他，这下格里兹曼更夸张了，笑得连眼睛都眯起来。卢卡斯翻了个白眼，假意在脖子用力咬了一口，惹出一声惊吓的吸气声。

“嘿！”

抱怨被封进了重新开始的亲吻，这一次更加具有侵略性，侵占着湿软的口腔，每一处敏感的粘膜。腰腹的皮肤被衣料包裹着，他便干脆变换目标向下转攻圆润的屁股，稍微用力揉捏着肉感十足的臀瓣，暗示性地打着圈。

唇舌交缠的粘腻水声，粗重的呼吸声，和低低的抽气声侵袭着两个人的耳朵，让狭小空间里的空气燥热了起来。两个人越靠越近，上身几乎紧紧地贴在一起。

年轻的后卫突然发难，用力拍了一下臀瓣，得到的却是条件反射的绵软呻吟声。格里兹曼僵了一下几乎是震惊地推开了他，捂住了嘴。他咬着下唇，蓝色的眼睛瞪着面前的年轻人，红色却从脸颊向下蔓延着，不知道是因为突如其来的袭击恼怒，还是为自己失态的声音羞耻。

卢卡斯拉开他的手，凑上去继续轻轻的带点安慰意味的吻，然后又变成情色的缠绵。在两人的呼吸消耗殆尽时，他们终于舍得停下来，轻轻地喘气平复呼吸。

“luki……”金发前锋的手掌抵着卢卡斯的胸膛，加速的心跳隔着布料联结着两个人。格里兹曼看着他，眼眶因为激烈的亲吻泛着微红，乱蓬蓬的卷发垂下一缕垂到眉间，那儿还有点睡觉压出来的印子，显得格外的可爱。

格里兹曼盯着卢卡斯，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微地张着，像是想要说点什么。

 

这显然是个不合适的场景，但如果现在这个时间没人也不是那么危险……他盯着那一点探出来的粉红色舌头发胡乱地散着脑内的幻想，决定交给格里兹曼来决定。

他双手环住了年轻后卫的背，但没有拥抱，只是虚虚地圈着，然后慢慢下滑停在臀部和椅子压在一起的边线。

用力地拍了一下。

 

“起来，”

“什么？”显然着不是卢卡斯预料的任何一句应该出现在眼下场景的话。

“你压到车钥匙了。”

“……”

 

小个子的金发前锋贴过去摸出那把见鬼的·谁知倒是什么时候掉在那的·该死的车钥匙，灵巧地逃离了卢卡斯的怀抱，发动汽车。

“你不能这样对我。”卢卡斯呻吟着地扶额。

“显然我可以。”格里兹曼的脸上扬起了那个熟悉的，狡猾的，他平时最爱的笑容，在此时让他觉得无比讨厌，“系好安全带，我送你回家。”


End file.
